The Gift
by ChocoFrogs
Summary: Position: Beater 2 Prompt: Write a NOTP (Not My OTP) Beater 1 NOTP: Draco/Hermione Word Count: 1813 Prompts: 3. (color) sky blue 5. (dialogue) "I'm happier than I've ever been before." 15. (phrase) over the moon Summary: Hermione is put in a house where she doesn't belong. he becomes more than friends with Draco, and something unexpected happens.


The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly. The first-years entered and stared in wonder at the ceiling. Oh, how truly magical it was! Hermione Granger, tiny, bright eyed and bushy haired, was among them.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called once about half of the children had been sorted.

Hermione cautiously walked up the stairs and sat down where the Sorting Hat had rested previously.

As the Hat was placed on Hermione's head, it thought for a moment. "Hmm. A smart girl. Very resourceful, clever, a touch of courage. And very proud of herself."

Hermione sat straight, smiling.

After careful consideration, it yelled into the hall, "Slytherin!"

Quiet whispers filled the hall. Hermione turned around to find Professor Dumbledore wide-eyed, visibly betraying his shock. Was she imagining things or was there a trace of worry in his eyes?

Her heart began pounding so hard, she could feel it in her chest. Slytherin? Why...Slytherin? Hermione stood from the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table. Although shocked, she didn't doubt the Sorting Hat, and she was over the moon about its decision. It was a magical school; no matter where she ended up she would have been happy.

She knew the reputation of the House; it was hard not to when she had heard the people on the Express proclaiming the evil that had come from Slytherin. She had thought it ridiculous. Eleven year olds weren't evil, and none of the dictionaries she had read had ever given 'evil' as a synonym of ambitious.

She would show everyone that they were wrong.

Muggle-born? Slytherin? None of it mattered, and she would prove it.

**oO00Oo**

Hermione did quite well in Slytherin. It wasn't easy, of course, since she was a Muggle-born Slytherin, something very rare, and something not many of her House mates accepted, especially not Pure-bloods. Her success was her own, and could not be contributed to any support from her fellow students.

The first year was especially hard on her. She made no friends in her House, and outside of it, only a few Ravenclaws talked to her. It was a lonely time for her, but it wasn't something she wasn't used to. The Muggle children at her school had avoided her, too. It was just made harder by her expectation that things would be different at Hogwarts.

She persevered though, and threw herself at her magical studies with a zeal that would put any Ravenclaw to shame.

Hermione immersed herself in the magic, treating her Pure-blood Housemates with chilly aloofness to counter the contempt they bestowed upon her.

Over the years, Draco Malfoy, became the exception to this. He, like Hermione, was very proud to be in Slytherin. At first glance, one would think they had nothing in common aside from the color of their robes; Hermione had thought the same. Draco hadn't gone out of his way to antagonize her as some of his peers had; however, he hadn't been nice to her either. He had left her be, and Hermione had been completely fine with that.

Then, one day, Draco sat beside her in the library surrounded by books which he cross referenced and took careful notes on, and only then did Hermione realize just how similar they were.

Draco might be a little Pure-blood prince, but he loved magic just as much as she did. Draco, unlike all the other Pure-bloods she had observed, worshipped magic just as she did. He didn't look at it as a tool to be used and abused, nor did he look at magic as if it were his birthright to wield it. He looked at magic as the precious gift it was, and in that Hermione found a kindred soul.

They might not agree on everything, but in that they found common ground, and it was that that created the foundation for their friendship, a friendship which would evolve into something that neither could have expected.

**oO00Oo**

It was the end of the first Potions class of the year for the fifth-years, and Draco was staring anxiously at Hermione. She was adding the finishing touches to a perfect Draught of the Living Dead.

She's so cute when she concentrates, Draco thought to himself.

Hermione raised her hand. "I'm finished, Professor."

Draco looked down so as to not make her suspicious.

Professor Snape dropped a leaf into Hermione's potion. It crinkled, then dissolved in the black liquid.

"Ms. Granger has done it again, ladies and gentlemen. Yet another perfect potion."

Draco was probably the only one that saw the proud glint in the Potion Professor's eyes. A smug little smirk stretched his lips as he heard the grumbling coming from the Gryffindors.

Draco hurriedly packed up his books when Professor Snape dismissed them. Once he and Hermione were near the doorway, they reached for each other's hands and ran out of the class together.

"Did it again, did you?"

Draco smiled at a proud Hermione.

"Yes, I did," she said. "Where are you taking me? Why are we in such a hurry?"

Draco smirked. "It's a surprise."

They ran until they reached a blank brick wall. They stood in front of it and waited. Hermione gave Draco a questioning look.

"The Room of Requirement? Why…"

Draco put his hand over her lips.

"You know how happy I am to be with you, right?" he whispered. "I'm happier than I've ever been before."

"I know, Draco. You've told me before. And why are you whispering? There's no one here."

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared.

Draco took Hermione's hand and opened the door.

"It's filled with lots of stuff that had to be hidden over the years."

They slowly walked through the room, discovering something new at every twist and turn.

"Look at the books! These should be in the library," Hermione said in awe. "Thanks for bringing me here, Draco. I love it."

Draco gave Hermione a smile. He continued to scour the room until he found what he'd hid. It was a small red velvet box. He had stashed it between an old bust with a strange hat and a small mountain of books. He picked it up, saying, "Hermione? Can you come here?"

Hermione followed his voice to find Draco holding out a necklace.

"Happy birthday, my love."

"Draco, it's… it's beautiful," Hermione marveled at the necklace, "but my birthday isn't until next week."

"I couldn't wait any longer." Draco grinned. "Only the best for you." He motioned for Hermione to come towards him.

She drew closer, and leaned in to press a quick kiss on his lips before, turning around to let him fasten the gift around her neck. She shivered as his fingers brushed the skin on the back of her neck, clasping the ends of the silver chain together. Hermione reached up, gently touching the teardrop shaped sky blue jewel that rested at the hollow of her throat.

She turned, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Draco smiled, tightening his arms around her.

"You're welcome, love."

"Come on, it's getting late. Dinner's probably already served," Hermione said long moments later, pulling away.

Draco kept hold of her hand, as she pulled him towards the exit. Though, the smile that had been on his lips froze when he saw who was leaning against the tapestry on the wall opposed the exit.

"Draco."

"Father, what a… pleasant surprise." Draco laughed nervously. "This is-"

"Ms. Granger. A Mudblood. I heard one was put in Slytherin. But I didn't know you were… acquaintances," Lucius drawled, a sneer pulling at his lips. "Please don't tell me that you gave that to her. Her filth will stain such a beautiful piece." Lucius shook his head. "Actually, don't say anything. The less I know, the better."

Draco felt Hermione's hand shake, though from the corner of his eye he could see that she was holding herself together. He almost smiled. Hermione was far too strong to show Lucius Malfoy how much his words had affected her.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, slowly stepping in front of Hermione.

"Business. Meeting with Dumbledore. Why else would I be here?" Lucius scoffed.

"To check up on me." Draco said. "You'd be making sure that I wasn't getting into any trouble. Because you don't trust me."

Draco felt Hermione's grip on his hand tightening, but he wouldn't back down. He couldn't back down, not when he was the only thing standing between Hermione and his father.

Lucius' gaze landed on Hermione.

"I… I should go… " Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.

She tried to walk passed him, but Draco held her back.

"No. You'll be safer with me."

Lucius' sneer became more pronounced.

"I am disappointed, Draco." Lucius pushed away from the wall, and Draco held his ground although his instinct told him to back away. "Did you truly think I knew nothing about this?" Lucius shook his head. "Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Montague… they and others were more than eager to tell me all about your little dalliance. At first, I didn't believe them. My son, my heir, would never sully the Malfoy name in such a way. This morning, though, I received this interesting missive from Gringotts, telling me that a neclace used for betrothals had been removed from the family vault." Lucius towered over them. "Foolish child! Did you think I wouldn't learn about it?"

"Father. Don't do this. Please. I love her more than anything," Draco pleaded, even if part of him knew that it would be useless.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, and before Draco could react, his father had his wand out, and Draco fell to the floor, unable to move.

"Draco!" Hermione dropped to her knees.

Draco tried to tell her to get up, to grab her wand, to run, to fight, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll make quick work of her. Crucio!"

Hermione screamed.

Draco struggled, he tried to get free, but nothing he did worked. He could do nothing but watch as his father tortured the woman he loved. His father was speaking, but he Draco could hear nothing aside from the agonizing scream that echoed in the room.

Merlin, why wasn't anyone coming? Didn't anyone hear those horrible screams?

What felt like an eternity later but could have been no longer than minutes, the screaming ceased.

His father had lowered his wand.

Draco didn't flinch when it was pointed at him; he didn't move even after he realized that he was in control of his body once more.

"Let her keep the necklace. It's tarnished beyond cleansing."

Draco didn't say a word, didn't look up as his father left the room. He couldn't take his eyes away from the vacant stare from those once so vivid brown eyes, now nothing more than windows into a shattered mind.


End file.
